An Affair to Remember
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: An AU story about Kate and Rick meeting on a ship from Europe to New York and how they fall in love. Based on the movie "An Affair to Remember." This is my Summer 2014 #CastleFicathon entry as well.


**A/N: An Affair to Remember is one of my all time favorite movies. It is so romantic and just simply amazing. I decided to write this up and it follows the movie pretty closely, except I've changed things so it fits the time frame and also the characters of Kate and Rick. Enjoy!**

"Ladies, I'm sorry to tell you that eligible bachelor Richard Castle is now off the market. The playboy, who has been spotted dating certain actresses who shall not be named, is tying the knot with big name publisher and millionaire Gina Cowell. Mr. Castle is sailing tonight from Europe to New York to marry Miss Cowell. I can speak for everyone here at WHNY that we wish him the best of luck in his marriage. This is Kristina Cottera, your entertainment reporter. Back to you, Miles."

Richard Castle boarded the cruise liner, taking in his surroundings. Soon he would be a married man and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure he did ask Gina to marry him, but he wasn't really sure why. Love? Possibly. Companionship? Probably. Loneliness? Most definitely. With his laptop carrier in hand he searched for his room, where he'd be staying for the next week or so. Once he located his room, he dropped his laptop off and exited for the ship's bar.

"Mr. Castle?" a steward called, dressed in white head to toe. "Mr. Castle?"

Rick heard his name being called and approached the young man. "Yes, I am Mr. Castle."

"There is a phone call for you at the porter desk."

"Thank you." Rick strode through the main hall of the ship to the porter desk. "I believe I have a phone call." He said to the young woman at the desk.

"Yes, sir. Here you go." She handed over the phone.

"Hello, this is Richard Castle." He greeted jovially.

"You beast. I ought to put a hit on you." The voice said over the phone.

"Meredith, how lovely to hear from you. How are you?" Rick disregarded what she said.

"We spend three beautiful nights together and I come to find out you are getting married. You bastard. Don't you remember the words of love you spoke to me, the night I gave you the watch?"

"Hello? Hello? Meredith, I think you are cutting out on me. Hello?"

"I know you heard me you son of a bitch. Why I ought to…"

"Meredith, I'll have to talk to you later, I think we lost connection." Rick cut her off before hanging up the phone. He smirked, having heard everything she said and hoped she wouldn't be too mad for hanging up on her, he was after all an engaged man and he couldn't be talking to one-night-stands anymore. As Rick left the desk, a man approached him.

"Hello, Mr. Castle, my name is Sam Swenson and I was wondering if you wanted to join my family in a game of poker?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swenson, but I cheat." And with that Rick turned and walked out of the hall.

Realizing he had misplaced the watch Meredith gave him, he walked on the outside deck, retracing his steps from before. As he searched, he spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was carrying his watch. She wore a red sun dress with a black shrug cardigan. Her brown hair with golden highlights cascaded down her shoulders. She looked splendorous and he was instantly smitten.

"Excuse me, I believe you have my watch." Rick called out.

The woman stopped, gave him a once over and approached him. "I must confess, I am a thief." She said.

"I don't believe it. A gorgeous woman like you?"

"I found it over there and was just returning it to the concierge desk." She finally admitted, with a playful smirk on her face.

Rick held out his hand to take the watch and she pulled back.

"How do I know this really belongs to you?"

"There's an inscription on the back."

The woman turned the watch over. "'To Richard…' Oh don't tell me you are the famous Richard Castle. I have read all about you in People and even the National Enquirer."

"Perhaps Good Housekeeping? Now may I have my watch back?" Rick asked getting a little impatient.

"No, wait a second. I want to read the inscription." The woman insisted. Looking down at the watch, she raised her eyebrows in astonishment and whistled in disbelief. "This is frighteningly intimate. I know just enough French to be embarrassed. Do you mind cleaning it up for me?"

"In essence it says, 'Let's do it.'"

"That must you be all right." The woman said, handing over the watch and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, did you write the song, 'I'll Never Smile Again'?"

The woman stopped, turned to face him and giggled at his flirting. "No, but I'm thinking of writing one called, 'Let's Do It'. Do you think it will take the place of 'I Will Always Love You'?" She smiled and walked away, only to twist around and shake her head, disagreeing with her own statement and finally leaving.

Rick quickly reacted to her absence and followed her down the deck. "Please wait, Miss." He called.

She turned to face him again. "Yes?"

"I am in terrible trouble and I need to talk to someone about it. You just have an honest face." Rick said, hoping he'll get to see her more.

"Well, why don't you talk to the captain about it? I'm sure he has an honest face too."

"Please, you got to help me out. My room is just down the hall."

"Alright, but my room is right here." She said, twisting the door knob to the room she was standing in front of and lead him inside.

Rick admired the room, already seeing the feminine touches that this woman put on it. "What is your name, by the way?" he finally asked.

"My name is Kate Beckett and I'm travelling alone. Is that by chance what was troubling you?"

Rick smiled, knowing he had been caught. "Yes, yes it was." He paused, approaching Kate. "You know, you saved me. I was about to say, 'don't any beautiful women travel by ship anymore?' Then I saw you and I was saved…I hope."

Kate strode away from Rick, taking a seat on the arm of a chair. "Tell me, have you been getting results with a line like that or would I be surprised?"

"If you were surprised, I'd be surprised." Rick responded, sitting down on the couch nearby.

"Does your fiancée know about the woman with the watch?" Kate asked.

"Of course she does, she's her best friend." Rick said.

"Chummy little group, isn't it?"

Rick stands and sits on the other arm of the chair Kate is sitting on, "You know this ship is going much too fast. We ought to take advantage of every moment. Don't you think life should be exciting, bright and bubbly like champagne?"

"I like pink champagne." Kate said off hand.

"That's what I mean, like pink champagne. Now is there any reason from now on this trip shouldn't be like pink champagne?"

Kate nodded her head and pointed a finger around Rick, how in turn looked to find a picture of an attractive man sitting behind him. Rick looked back and forth between Kate and the picture.

"He wouldn't like it, would he?

"No."

"Husband?"

"No."

"He still wouldn't like it."

"No."

"Why isn't he travelling with you?"

"Because he is a doctor and couldn't get enough time away to come along. He told me to enjoy a vacation."

"So he trusts you?"

"Implicitly."

"No mistakes, no errors?" Rick pressed on.

"Two faithful years."

"Yes, well…" Rick trailed off, looking back at the picture. "He's a very lucky fellow. He must be a remarkable guy."

"Well, you can guess how attractive he is if I can resist the charm you have been laying on me since we met."

"Well, I really must go." Rick stood up, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Kate followed him to the door. "I think I'll take a walk around the deck…" He started to shut the door behind him. "…unless you'd care to…"

"Have dinner with you? I'd love to!" Kate finished what he was going to say, following him out of the room.


End file.
